Electronic components, such as integrated circuit chips, are commonly attached to a substrate (e.g., a printed circuit board (PCB) or printed circuit card (PCC)) with solder ball connecters using a ball grid array (BGA) packaging technique. Occasionally, an electronic component may be found to be defective, and will therefore have to be removed and replaced with a functional electronic component using a rework process. In a conventional rework process, the defective electronic component is removed by first heating the solder material, used to connect the component's solder balls to corresponding contact pads on the substrate, to its melting, or "reflow" temperature. Then, the defective electronic component is pulled off the substrate and replaced. Unfortunately, during a rework process, enough heat may be transferred to adjacent electronic components, either directly or through the substrate, to unintentionally heat their solder connections beyond a reflow temperature. This may compromise, or even destroy, the connections between the affected adjacent electronic components and the substrate.